


На душе скребутся кошки (кто сумеет мне помочь)

by Sulamen



Series: WTF Bucky Barnes 2018 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: College, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of PTSD, Social Media, Superhero Hijinks, not an au, odd couple buddy tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Если сравнивать, то соседство с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, бывшим Зимним Солдатом, оказывается заметно приятнее. Неважно, что народ в кампусе внаглую фотографирует Барнса (а, следовательно, и Питера). Или что незнамо кто теперь пихает Питера в спину на лекциях, шипя ему: «Ты реально сосед Зимнего Солдата?» Или что оставшиеся оперативники ГИДРы похищают Питера, чтобы выманить Зимнего Солдата (что, с точки зрения Питера, такой ядрёный идиотизм, просто сил нет).– Вы в курсе, что его уже не обязательно называть Зимним Солдатом, верно? – уточняет Питер, пока они приковывают его к трубе. К трубе. – И вообще-то вот это вот всё как бы перекашивает мой график. У меня две письменные работы не сданы, они-то точно сами себя не напишут.





	На душе скребутся кошки (кто сумеет мне помочь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [got guns in my head (and they won’t go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213803) by [bysine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysine/pseuds/bysine). 



> Английское название фанфика "got guns in my head (and they won’t go)" - первая строчка песни "Spirits" группы "The Strumbellas".  
> Русский вариант, думаю, все узнали ;)
> 
> Фанфик переведён на зимний WTF Kombat 2018 для команды [Баки Барнса](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563553).

**аблинджббарнс**  
[Фото]  
а ничего так джбб смотрится в толстовке ГУ  
#вперёд тигры #верните пучок  
  
**морешироко**  
   ОН СЕЙЧАС В ГУ?  
  
**маркони**  
      У меня там подруга, говорит, он посещает пару курсов, вроде бы она видела его на лекциях по сравнительному литанализу.  
  
**мишкабаки**  
         да он на этом фото почти по-настоящему улыбается, я просто не могу  
  
**пересмешник**  
         Верните причёску, с которой он был на слушании в сенате! Тот помпадур начала 1940-ых дал мне ЖИЗНЬ  
  
**морешироко**  
            что там с ним за парень?  
  
**аблинджббарнс**  
               вроде это его сосед

* * *

  
            Краткие месяцы, в течение которых Гарри Осборн делил с Питером комнату, зачастую состояли из нижеперечисленного: 1) алкоголя, запасы которого у Гарри казались неисчерпаемыми; 2) разборок с последствиями употребления Гарри алкоголя; 3) Гарри, проводящего время перед зеркалом, попеременно выгибаясь или применяя ну совершенно необходимое средство для волос, чтобы его причёска выглядела зашибенно; 4) необходимости для Питера надевать-снимать свой костюм на мёрзлых крышах, прежде чем вернуться в собственную комнату; и 5) выяснений, что пока Питер выбирался на мёрзлой крыше из своего костюма, Гарри надел носок на дверную ручку1, а значит, ночь придётся провести на комковатом диване в гостиной.  
            Если сравнивать, то соседство с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, бывшим Зимним Солдатом, оказывается заметно приятнее. Неважно, что народ в кампусе внаглую фотографирует Барнса (а, следовательно, и Питера). Или что незнамо кто теперь пихает Питера в спину на лекциях, шипя ему: _«Ты реально сосед Зимнего Солдата?»_ Или что оставшиеся оперативники ГИДРы похищают Питера, чтобы выманить Зимнего Солдата (что, с точки зрения Питера, такой ядрёный идиотизм, просто сил нет).  
            – Вы в курсе, что уже не обязательно называть его Зимним Солдатом, верно? – уточняет Питер, пока его приковывают к трубе. К _трубе_. – И вообще-то вот это вот всё как бы перекашивает мой график. У меня две письменные работы не сданы, они-то точно сами себя не напишут.  
            – Заткнись, – говорит светловолосая агентесса ГИДРы, до странности похожая на злодейскую версию Кристен Уиг.  
            – Вы придумали, как ему сообщите, что вы меня похитили? Потому что если вы оставили ему записку, то вам следует знать, что он не всегда их читает. Я ему такие тоннами писал, чтобы он не пил моё молоко, а он всё равно пьёт.  
            Тут другой агент ГИДРы принимается прикурочивать к телефону Питера какое-то устройство, собираясь его взломать.  
            – Эй, Майкл Фассбендер, чувак, ты можешь просто попросить меня ввести пароль, – окликивает его Питер. – Или попробовать ему твитнуть? Можно твитнуть кому-нибудь, если у него учётная запись запривачена?  
            – Пароль, – рычит не-Майкл-Фассбендер, толкая к Питеру его же собственный телефон, словно ждёт, что Питер сам всё наберёт.  
            Питер гремит наручниками по трубе:  
            – Я как бы не в том положении?    
            – Просто назови чёртов пароль, – огрызается не-Кристен-Уиг.  
            – Ладно-ладно, – отвечает Питер. – «Карен».  
            – Это твоя девушка? – печатая, фыркает Не-Фассбендер.  
            – Всё сложно.  
            Вообще-то нет. Пит всего-лишь законтачил свой старкофон на ИИ своего же костюма.  
            – Всё работает, – сообщает не-Фассбендер. Его улыбка устрашает. – Теперь мы можем его заткнуть.  
            Не-Кристен-Уиг прикладывает Питера по голове и всё погружается во тьму.  
            Как выясняется, Карен немного перегнула палку, вызывая подкрепление, в результате Питера спасают объединенными усилиями Барнса, Железного Человека и недовольного Сэма Уилсона. Плюс команда спецназа. Всё это дико неловко, потому что Питер – _Человек-паук_ , да ради же всего святого.  
            – Да ладно, малец, не загоняйся ты из-за этого, – говорит мистер Старк, или, точнее, говорит костюм Железного Человека мистера Старка. – Не все из нас могут позволить себе раскрыть свою тайную личность.  
            Пока он это произносит, на заднем плане начинает играть оркестр.  
            – Это Пуччини? – спрашивает Уилсон. – Ты серьёзно управляешь своим костюм из оперы?  
            – Тут билетёр снова светит фонариком в мой ряд, мне пора…  
            – Мистер Старк сбросил вызов, – сообщает костюм, после чего ловко удаляется через окно.  
            Уилсон роняет лицо в ладони.  
            – У меня было _свидание_. Нормальное свидание. Со мной согласилась поужинать милая дама.  
            – Вот что бывает, когда снова присоединяешься к Мстителям, приятель, – говорит Барнс, наблюдая за отъездом последнего спецназовского фургона с двумя бессознательными агентами ГИДРы. Оборачивается к Питеру: – Всё нормально, Пит?  
            – Ага, я в порядке, – кивает Питер. – Спасибо, ребята.  
            – Скажи своему ИИ, что в следующий раз она может позвать кого-нибудь другого, – ворчит Уилсон, но всё равно протягивает Питеру руку, помогая подняться. – Так мы теперь идём ужинать или как?

* * *

  
**баки барнс:**  
В магазине.  
Тебе обезжиренное или полуобезжиренное.  
У нас ещё есть яйца.

немного занят

**баки барнс** печатает...

ИЗВ, ОГРБРЛН БАНКА

**баки барнс:**  
Лады.  
Беру обезжиренное и яйца.  
Не пиши СМС, когда борешься с преступностью.

* * *

  
            Не то чтобы у них существовала какая-то договорённость, но по вторым вторникам каждого месяца Питер старается держаться поблизости. Именно в эти дни Барнс ходит на МОРГ2-терапию к доктору Чо и возвращается молчаливым и замкнутым, словно всё ещё проверяет границы воспоминаний, которые эта техника помогает сгладить.  
            (– Можно было придумать название и получше МОРГа, – сказал Питер, когда Капитан Америка зачитал ему по телефону речь на тему: «Итак, теперь твоим соседом будет бывший убийца».  
            – Этот вопрос тебе стоит обсудить с Тони, – ответил Кэп.)  
            Питер видел выступление в TED3, где мистер Старк продемонстрировал, как технология МОРГ может вытащить и изменить воспоминания из гипоталамуса пользователя. Как пояснил Кэп, если лечение пройдёт успешно, оно сотрёт из разума Барнса программы Зимнего Солдата, воспоминание за воспоминанием. Фактически, это было одним из условий, принятых в ходе переговоров об оправдании Барнса.  
            Вернувшись в комнату, Питер застаёт Барнса скукожившимся на постели.  
            – Так себе вторник?  
            – Бывало и хуже. – Голос у него хриплый, словно он то ли кричал, то ли его стошнило, то ли всё вместе.  
            – Эй, мужик, если тебе хочется покоя и тишины, могу отправиться в библиотеку…  
            – Не, – садится Барнс. – Хватит с меня на сегодня копаний в собственной чёртовой голове.  
            – Как насчёт заказать доставку и посмотреть что-нибудь бессмысленное?  
            Выбор стоит между вторым фильмом про Борна, Тихоокеанским Рубежом и Трансформерами. Питер предпочитает Трансформеров. На данный момент Борн может пройтись Барнсу по болевым точкам, неважно, что первым фильмом он откровенно наслаждался, с любовью называя его «часовым дилетантством на дрожащую камеру». Кроме того, эта самая червоточина кайдзю в Тихоокеанском Рубеже слишком уж напоминает Питеру о космических путешествиях и обо всём этом замуте с Таносом.  
            (Вообще-то, Питер и так уже тратит кучу времени, стараясь не думать о том, как мистер Старк рухнул в один из портальных разломов Стивена Стрэйнджа, а потом появился за пределами корабля, _в космосе_ , как потускнело сияние дугового реактора на его костюме…)  
            Они едят на полу, привалившись спинами к ребру нижней, Барнсовой, койки их двухъярусной кровати, а ноутбук Питера пристроен на стуле на уровне глаз.  
            – То есть, это об автомобилях, которые превращаются в инопланетных роботов…  
            – Нет, инопланетные роботы приходят на Землю и превращаются в автомобили. И другие машины.  
            – Точно. – Барнс тянется и хватает последний спринг-ролл. Питер ему уступает.  
            – А этот Оллспарк не напоминает тебе Тессеракт?  
            – Ш-ш, я пытаюсь смотреть фильм.  
            – Ладно, дедушка.  
            – Для тебя – прадедушка, приятель.  
            И чуть позже:  
            – Ух ты, а Мегатрон-то был намного хуже Стиви, неудивительно, что он так бесится.

* * *

  
**New** **York** **Daily** **News** @NYDailyNews  
Свидетели были потрясены внезапным падением Человека-паука: «Я подумал, что ему кранты»  nydn.us/4pGlsBu  
  
**The Daily Bugle** @dailybugle  
Угроза В Маске Наносит Материальный Ущерб!  bug.le/6qJwNi

* * *

  
            Он ныряет с выступа здания, погнавшись за человеком, одетым в костюм ящерицы (серьезно, что за дела у людей с костюмами в современном мире?), и прилипает к стене следующего здания, легко, как так и надо, вот только кончики его пальцев приникают не так плотно, как должны бы, и он сползает, падает, вырывает кусок трубы, за который пытается ухватиться…  
            Он паникует, падает, но тут же вспоминает про веб-шутеры. Удерживается.  
            Через неделю всё повторяется снова, вот только на этот раз он вскидывает веб-шутеры на целую секунду позже необходимого и оставляет человекопаучью вмятину на ничего не подозревающем Приусе. Видео становится вирусным: момент удара, ужасные несколько секунд, в которые он просто лежит там, шок затмевает собой весь причинённый его телу урон. Боль приходит позже, когда он отскребается от машины и убредает прочь.  
            Так не должно быть.  
            – Малец, послушай меня, если так пойдёт и дальше, тебе потребуется на какое-то время залечь на дно, – говорит мистер Старк по телефону.  
            _«Ты под ДОМАШНИМ АРЕСТОМ»_ , – гласит СМСка Мэй, хотя технически она не может посадить его под домашний арест, потому что он с ней даже не живет. Но чувства ясны. И он знает, что она изо всех сил пытается держать себя в руках, потому что могла бы сказать гораздо больше – изначально она и говорила гораздо больше.  
            – Может быть, дело в костюме, – говорит Питер, потому что думать об альтернативе выше его сил.  
            – Может быть, дело в _костюме_ , – повторяет мистер Старк, и Питер почти слышит, как тот закатывает глаза. – Хорошо, пришли его, я посмотрю. Вообще-то, почему бы тебе не заскочить как-нибудь на север штата, пусть тут кто-нибудь посмотрит и тебя?  
            – Я проверял, я в порядке.  
            – Питер…  
            – Мистер Старк. Я в порядке.  
            – Знаю, все эти вечеринки и разврат среди первокурсников... блин, чувствую себя стариком... но...  
            – Не делать ничего, что сделали бы Вы, и всё такое?  
            – Небольшая серая зона, ты в курсе, – смеётся мистер Старк  
            Нажав отбой, Питер обнаруживает Барнса, незаметно для него проскользнувшего в комнату. Пора бы уже к такому привыкнуть.  
            – Всё ещё болит? – спрашивает Барнс, забравшись на вторую ступеньку двухъярусной кровати, чтобы толком видеть Питера.  
            Питер на пробу поёрзал спиной, чувствуя тупую боль от раскрасивших всё тело синяков.  
            – Вроде бы заживает.  
            – Не ходи никуда сегодня, ужин за мной, – говорит Барнс. – Вероятно, ты захочешь позвонить тёте Мэй, она принялась слать мне СМСки, когда не смогла до тебя дозвониться.  
            – Хорошо, спасибо, приятель.  
            – Полагаю, до нашего небольшого космического приключения такого никогда не случалось?  
            Питер думает о прыжке в космос, о том, как мистеру Старку не за что было держаться, кроме двух перекрученных паутин, один конец которых зацепился за поверхность входного корабельного люка, а другой обмотался вокруг его запястья и цеплялся за пальцы. О том, что _в космосе нет звука,_ на деле из-за этого кажется, что каждый вздох в собственном респираторе труден и пронизан паникой.  
            – Да, – отвечает он. – Это что-то новое.  
            Мгновение Барнс смотрит на Питера, а затем тянется правой рукой неловко потрепать Питера по голове.

* * *

  
**pparker** опубликовал рассказ в инстаграме  
[снизу вверх – панорама башни филфака. 101 просмотр под заголовком: _вечеринка вечеринка вечеринка_ ]  
  
**ned_inthechair**  
если серьезно, ты в порядке? видел ролик  
  
**ned_inthechair**  
это твои веб-шутеры?

**pparker**  
Я в порядке, просто отдыхаю!  
как тебе МТИ4?

**ned** **_** **inthechair**  
если это веб-шутеры, не стоило бы тебе попросить мистера старка их починить??  
  
**ned_inthechair**  
в МТИ здорово, ты обязан заглянуть

* * *

  
             Мистер Старк возвращает костюм с множеством дополнений, в том числе с двадцатью пятью свежими комбинациями веб-шутеров, без которых Питер мог бы обойтись.  
            – Мистер Старк также установил новый Протокол Колыбель, – довольно сообщает ему Карен, когда он пролетает по Третьей Авеню. – В случае падения я помогу задействовать Ваши веб-шутеры, если окажется, что Вам это не удаётся.  
            – Здорово, Карен, но проверять я не собираюсь, – отвечает Питер.  
            – Да, я бы не рекомендовала так поступать.  
            Сопроводительная записка к костюму гласила: «Сделать перерыв – не преступление. ТС», – но Питер достаточно слышал всякого-разного, чтобы знать, что не мистеру бы Старку предлагать кому-то сделать перерыв. Сейчас, когда он на улице, сосредоточен на патрулировании и наблюдении за людьми, ему заметно лучше. Чисто физическая нагрузка от прогулки помогает сама по себе; уж лучше так, чем сидеть в библиотеке со всеми своими словами и цифрами, не в силах перестать думать про всякое, про что он предпочёл бы не думать.  
            Он помогает старику доставить комод до места без помощи лифта и задерживает уличного вора, когда Карен перехватывает тревожное сообщение о горящем здании в Челси. Он спасает из здания оставшихся там трёх человек и кошку, а потом крыша начинает проваливаться и он влетает под падающую балку, но умудряется из-под неё выбраться, и с ним всё в порядке, у него всё хорошо, он даёт пять пожарному и убеждается, что им не нужна никакая дополнительная помощь, прежде чем усвистать прочь, не уступая в темпе движущемуся со средней скоростью автомобилю.  
            Когда Питер возвращается в свою комнату, Барнса ещё нет. Он снимает костюм и отправляется прямиком в постель, не потрудившись смыть пепел с волос. Этой ночью ему ничего не снится.

* * *

  
**Тема:** Ваша письменная работа  
**От:** otto.octavius@esu.edu  
**Кому:** p.parker@esu.edu  
  
Питер,  
Письменная работа, сданная Вами в прошлый вторник, продемонстрировала ясность мысли и хорошее понимание концепций. Особенно я благодарю Вас за Ваш глубокомысленный анализ ряда отдельных подходов к реакциям синтеза.  
К сожалению, она была сдана с опозданием в десять дней, и несмотря на прекрасные результаты Вашего труда, я стеснён рамками политики колледжа насчёт сроков, поэтому выставляю Вам оценку намного ниже, чем Ваша работа того заслуживает. Я надеюсь, что в будущем Ваши труды будут представлены вовремя.  
Если Вы столкнулись с какими-либо проблемами, которые способны этому помешать, Вы можете поговорить со мной или обратиться в Студенческую поддержку (как Вам будет удобнее).  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Отто  
  
**Отто Октавиус**  
Профессор ядерной физики | Предмет физика и астрономия | Государственный Университет

* * *

  
            Он не особо удивлён, когда спустя четыре дня снова срывается; перила пожарной лестницы скользят в его хватке, а потом он летит, падает вниз…  
            …хватается за нити паутины, выстреленные Карен из его веб-шутеров, и вместо падения врезается в стену.  
            – Хорошая работа, – выдыхает он. – Спасибо.  
            – Пожалуйста, – отвечает Карен.  
            – Карен, не могла бы ты оказать мне услугу и не рассказывать мистеру Старку?  
            Наступает пауза, во время которой Карен, скорее всего, перепроверяет собственные протоколы.  
            – Боюсь, что каждое экстренное срабатывание Ваших веб-шутеров направляет мистеру Старку автоматический сигнал тревоги.  
            – Я так и думал, – говорит Питер, опустившись на землю. – Но попытаться стоило.  
            – У Вас три пропущенных звонка от тёти Мэй и несколько новых сообщений.  
            Карен выводит их на дисплей Питера. « _Не забудь про наш ужин_ », гласит первое. « _Мишель только что появилась, когда нам тебя ждать?_ » Полчаса спустя: « _Приходи, когда закончишь!_ »  
            – Это... неожиданно. – Питер думал увидеть обычный нарастающий поток беспокойства, учитывая, что ни на одно из сообщений Мэй он ответить не успел.  
            – Мне построить прямой маршрут до Квинса?  
            – Самый быстрый, пожалуйста.  
            Чтобы добраться до Мэй, ему требуется проехаться всего-то на двух поездах и одном новостном вертолёте. Карен – сокровище.  
            Он заходит через парадную дверь, предварительно переодевшись на крыше за несколько кварталов (потому что сейчас существует несколько аккаунтов в инстаграме и твиттере, целиком посвящённых отслеживанию Человека-паука), и его встречает знакомый запах сожжённой Мэй кастрюли и вьетнамской доставки. На данный момент это уже традиция, как и сидящая на диване Мишель, под телевизионную муть складывающая оригами по сложной математической схеме. А вот что расходится с традицией, так это обретающийся тут же Барнс, стоящий на кухне с контейнером, полным остатками ужина, пока Мэй играет в тетрис, пытаясь по-новому разложить содержимое холодильника, чтобы освободить там место.  
            – Мэм, не думаю, что Вам таки понадобится место в холодильнике, – произносит Барнс, пока Питер, урвав момент, натурально на него пялится. – Привет, Пит.  
            – А вот и ты, – откликается с дивана Мишель. – Мы уже собирались начать полный ненависти просмотр Сумерек без тебя.  
            – Кто ж ненавидит Сумерки? Отличный ведь фильм, – Мэй вытаскивает из холодильника окаменевшую буханку бананового хлеба. – К тому же, я настояла, чтобы Джеймс остался с нами на ужин, когда он так любезно сообщил мне о той дополнительной лекции, из-за которой ты задержался.  
            Что объясняет отсутствие обычного волнения.  
            – Он был очень занят. – Барнс пересекает кухню, передавая Питеру контейнер, в котором лапша со свининой и спринг-роллы, и сигнализируя Питеру: « _Ты мне должен_ ».  
            _«Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?_ » – одними губами изображает Питер в ответ, но появляется Мэй с палочками для еды.  
            – Ты похудел? – спрашивает Мэй, хватая Питера за плечи, словно он вот-вот исчезнет. – Ты не высыпаешься?  
            – Нормально я сплю, – открещивается Питер, и Барнс недоверчиво на него поглядывает. Тем временем Мишель поднимает свой альбом и рисует нечто, что, несомненно, окажется лицом пребывающего в кризисе Питера.  
            Они смотрят «Сумерки», которые озадачивают Барнса в той же степени, в какой веселят Мишель. Питер засыпает, когда Белла не может надышаться на Эдварда, остановившего машину одной рукой (пробовали, можем не хуже), а следующим утром просыпается в собственной постели.  
            Проверяя телефон, он находит сообщение от Барнса: _«Ушёл первым._ _С утра Статистика первой парой_ » _._ Мишель прислала Питеру фотку Питера, который сполз Мэй на плечо и вовсю раззявил рот.  
            Ещё какое-то время он продолжает лежать, прислушиваясь к звукам готовящей завтрак Мэй и к утреннему радио. В такие моменты легко притвориться, что ему по-прежнему четырнадцать лет, и самые большие его проблемы – всепоглощающая любовь к Лиз Тумс и выйдет ли у него стать первым кларнетом марширующего оркестра.

* * *

 

 Нужно что-нибудь в магазине?

**баки барнс:**  
Только-только прочитал статью в википедии про «Сумерки».  
Какого хрена.

Хахахахаха

**баки барнс:**  
Как может существовать 5 таких фильмов.

забавный факт: я смотрел их все  
из-за мдж

**баки барнс:**  
Точно ли МДж тебе друг.

хахахахахаха  
так тебе нужны яйца

**баки барнс:**  
Да.  
Спасибо.

* * *

  
            Наступает очередной второй вторник месяца, и Питер спешит домой с Биоматематики, захватив по пути свежих фруктов на небольшом фермерском рынке.  
            На этот раз сеанс выдался тяжёлым. Питер определяет это по тому, как Барнс дёргается, стоит Питеру войти в комнату; смотрит на Питера, словно всё ещё пытается соотнести прошлое с настоящим.  
            – Кто… Стиви…  
            – Я Питер, твой сосед. – Он не приближается, просто стоит у двери, дожидаясь, пока Барнс придёт в себя.  
            Барнс что-то бормочет по-русски и растирает руками лицо, прижимая ладони к глазам.  
            – Я Питер, – снова решается он. – Паркер. Ты Баки Барнс. Ты выпиваешь всё мое молоко и постоянно подбрасываешь свои вонючие носки в мою стирку.  
            Барнс весело фыркает. Звук выходит болезненный.  
            – На прошлой неделе я туда ещё и своё нижнее бельё подкинул, – говорит он наконец.  
            – Я знаю, мудак.  
            День не из тех, которые подходят для тупого фильма, поэтому они только сидят на полу и едят купленные Питером сливы, изумительно зрелые и сладкие. Спустя несколько бесплодных попыток Барнс всё же делится с Питером байкой о том, как он пел в хоре их местной приходской церкви, об отдающих плесенью рясах, которые они все были вынуждены носить, и о том, как один из старших мальчишек ударил его в голень, чтобы заставить его вскрикнуть или запнуться. Он тянул эту лямку целый год, после чего, к счастью, получил свободу, как только у него начал ломаться голос. Барнс рассказывает эту историю, словно она для него откровение, слова срываются с его губ, словно он только сейчас понимает, как они произносятся.  
            Похоже, эта фигня с МОРГом действительно работает, думает Питер. Он представляет, как обломки сдвигаются и вываливаются из того разбитого здания, которое представляет собой разум Барнса, и наружу проглядывают вспышки воспоминаний вроде этого. Похоже, ГИДРА не смогла стереть Барнса так тщательно, как они все считали. Что же до программы…  
            – Я не узнаю, действительно ли она пропала, пока кто-то опять не попытается, верно? – произносит Барнс.  
            Питер думает о Протоколе Колыбели мистера Старка, обо всех других вещах, которые мистер Старк встроил в его костюм. Падать и знать, что кто-то тебя поймает.  
            – Я настроен оптимистично.  
            – Как и Стив, а потом я попытался обезглавить его вертолётом.  
            – Если ты думаешь, что убийственные шуточки помешают мне воздать тебе за твой прачечный разбой, то подумай ещё раз, чувак.  
            (Что ещё снится Питеру, так это мгновение сразу после того, как он поймал мистера Старка, когда он не видит – чувствует, как его паутина нить за нитью отрывается от поверхности корабля, заключительный рывок, с которым лопается последняя нить, и паутина выпадает из его пальцев.  
            Когда он просыпается, ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы заставить себя вспомнить, что они _не_ упали, что Барнс успел поймать паутину и вытащил их.)

* * *

  
**Паучийдозор** сделал ретвит  
**ron lewis** @ronsssss  
Паучок обнаружен на пересечении Ист 102 и Лексингтон: регулирует движение, чтобы пропустить скорую помощь #паучийдозор  
  
**Паучийдозор** сделал ретвит  
**Sarah Xu** @yexu  
ЛАДНО, в общем, Человек-паук только что вернул мне кошелёк, отобрав его у уличного вора, и подбросил меня до собеседования #удивительно #блестяще  
  
**Паучийдозор** сделал ретвит  
**Ed** @eduardo_ugh  
Выглянул в окно и увидел, что Человек-паук на полном серьёзе падает со здания напротив. Поймал себя в самый последний момент.  
  
**Паучийдозор** сделал ретвит  
**Preethi M** @preethigood  
Кто-нибудь ещё заметил Человека-паука, бегущего по Центральному парку??? Ногами?? Что за дела? #тывпорядке  
  
**Паучийдозор** сделал ретвит  
**leandra** @leandrakatchadourian  
Как раз виделось, как Человек-паук попытался предотвратить ограбление банка. нихрена себе. Теперь он борется с парнем-осьминогом омг

* * *

  
            – Итак, – произносит мистер Старк, когда Питер отвечает на видеозвонок. Он в каком-то бункере и одет в костюм Железного Человека, только без шлема. Он выглядит раздражённым. – До меня дошли слухи.  
            – Можно, мы поговорим об этом потом, когда я оправлюсь от того, что меня почти раздавил и выбросил из окна мужик с четырьмя механическими щупальцами? – предлагает Питер, потянувшись за дополнительной подушкой, пусть и прекрасно понимает, что это наверняка никак не поможет справиться с самой сильной болью в спине, какая ему в жизни перепадала. Через пятнадцать минут он должен быть на лекции, но все его силы целиком ушли на то, чтобы вернуться в собственную комнату. – Вообще-то, может, Вы не слышали, но у нас тут теперь мужик с четырьмя механическими щупальцами носится по Верхнему Манхэттену.  
            – Я знаю об этом, и это откровенно меня тревожит, и разом по многим причинам. Но ещё больше меня тревожит то, что ты каждые пару дней падаешь со зданий.  
            Питер плотно зажмуривается.  
            – Ну, Вы хотя бы в курсе, что Протокол Колыбель работает?  
            – Я видел кадры тебя с бюджетной версией Ктулху, ты мог...  
            – Я мог бы с ним справиться, если бы не соскользнул с потолка, я знаю.  
            – …серьёзно пострадать, – заканчивает мистер Старк. Питер снова открывает глаза и понимает, что лицо мистера Старка выражает не раздражение, а беспокойство.  
            – Вы уже говорили с Мэй?  
            Мистер Старк демонстративно содрогается:  
            – Твоя тётя Мэй не очень меня любит, если ты не заметил.  
            – Вы хотите забрать костюм?  
            – Нет, с чего бы мне... слушай, малец, во-первых, теперь это твой костюм. Во-вторых, что-то мне подсказывает, что даже без костюма ты бы примчался туда в одной пелёнке при первом же сигнале опасности.  
            Питер смеётся и в то же мгновение вздрагивает от вспышки боли, прошившей его грудную клетку.  
            – Ага, похоже на правду. Кроме пелёнки.  
            – Что бы ни происходило, что бы с тобой ни творилось после нашего возвращения из Таносовского цирка ужасов, мы способны с этим справиться, – проговаривает мистер Старк – медленно и серьёзно, и настолько непохоже на себя самого, что Питер невольно всматривается в экран, проверяя, что это действительно он. – Тебе не нужно проходить через это в одиночку. Правда. Не очень хорошая идея, я выяснил это на собственном горьком опыте, спроси Пеппер или Роуди… вообще-то, не стоит спрашивать Пеппер или Роуди…  
            _«Мне снится, что я не успеваю Вас поймать»_ , – думает сказать Питер, или: « _Мне снится, что успеваю, но никто не ловит нас»_. Но где бы ни находился мистер Старк, там взрёвывает сирена, и бункер (или это подводная лодка? – задумывается Питер) заливает красным светом.  
            Мистер Старк всё же продолжает говорить с ним, перекрикивая шум:  
            – Тебе стоит ненадолго уняться и залечь на дно...  
            – Тони, мы почти добрались до карантинной зоны, – произносит голос, очень похожий на голос Капитана Америки.  
            – Охолони, я общаюсь с пареньком, – говорит ему Старк. – Вот, поздоровайся.  
            Мистер Старк разворачивает телефон и в поле зрения появляется Кэп. Он кажется раздражённым, но всё равно машет в камеру.  
            – Здравствуй, Пит. Передай Баки от меня привет. Тони, нам надо двигаться. – Что подтверждается звуком очень громкого взрыва, аж камера наезжает.  
            – Ладно, пора идти, – сообщает мистер Старк уже через шлем Железного Человека, а потом видеозвонок резко обрывается.  
            Питер роняет телефон на лицо и надолго так замирает. Затем, приложив заметное усилие, переворачивается и спускается со своей койки. В кресле, где обычно валяется большая куча чистой одежды Питера, обнаруживается стопка сложенных футболок, свежепостиранных. « _За счёт прачечного разбойника»_ , – сообщает сопроводительная записка. « _PS: допил твоё молоко»_.

* * *

  
**аблинджббарнс**  
            ГРАЖДАНСКИЙ АРЕСТ ОТ БЫВШЕГО УБИЙЦЫ  
            Автор Бетти Брант  
  
            НЬЮ-ЙОРК: Человек, пытавшийся ограбить часовой магазин во время хаоса, разразившегося в центре Манхэттена при нападении на Парад Мэйси5, был задержан сержантом Джеймсом Бьюкененом «Баки» Барнсом, ранее известным как Зимний Солдат.  
            Пока находившиеся на месте происшествия полицейские были заняты эвакуацией людей из этого района, молодой человек воспользовался возможностью, чтобы вломиться в роскошный часовой магазин и ограбить его на сумму около 150 000 долларов. Свидетели сообщают, что вскоре после этого появился сержант Барнс и погнался за грабителем, который пытался скрыться на велосипеде, также украденном у прохожего.  
            «[Сержант Барнс] прямо так его и уложил, – поведал очевидец Рио Моралес, 17 лет, – он догнал грабителя, стащил его с велосипеда и уложил на землю». Сержант Барнс оставался с грабителем до прибытия полиции.  
            Свидетелями нападения на Парад Мэйси стали тысячи зрителей, бежавших из района Брайант-парка, когда человек в маске и на глайдере уничтожил несколько воздушных шаров и сбросил бомбы с ядовитым зелёным дымом, ранив около пятидесяти человек. Изредка причисляемый к Мстителям местный дружинник Человек-паук присутствовал на происшествии, но не сумел остановить преступного «Зелёного Гоблина».  
            Сержант Барнс, получивший в прошлом году президентское помилование, является старейшим из живущих и самым долгосрочным военнопленным, захваченным ГИДРой в 1945 году и подвергшимся зомбированию в целях создания «человека-оружия», как было объявлено во время слушания в Конгрессе, состоявшегося в начале прошлого года. На слушании присутствовали несколько Мстителей, в том числе капитан Стив Роджерс, а также миллиардер и филантроп Железный Человек Тони Старк, давшие показания о вкладе сержанта Барнса в национальную безопасность и защиту мира от инопланетных захватчиков.  
            Вчера Полицейский Департамент Нью-Йорка опубликовал на своём официальном аккаунте в Твиттере краткое заявление, в котором выразил благодарность сержанту Барнсу за «отважные действия». Сержант Барнс отказался от интервью.  
#джбб герой которого мы не заслуживаем #гляньте #ПРЯМО ТАК его и уложил  
  
**аблинджббарнс**  
   Также есть видео:  https://youtu.be/PomIR3TKdPj  
  
**мишкабаки**  
      Я реально тащусь с этого великолепного мужика  
  
**морешироко**  
         Омг этот момент когда он тащит парня с велосипеда охрененно изящен  
  
**барнакл**  
         Вроде было ещё что-то, где он задержал вора?  
  
**аблинджббарнс**  
            Да, это был вот этот пост ( ссылка). Ещё кто-то видел, как он помог ребёнку найти родителей, когда людей эвакуировали во время ограбления банка в прошлом месяце (ссылка) (ссылка).  
  
**маркони**  
            Я так понимаю, рука у него больше не металлическая? С каких это пор?  
  
**аблинджббарнс**  
               Да, я что-то слышал про то, что он предпочёл обычный протез.

* * *

  
             Теперь у Питера есть _враги_ , а не просто какой-то чел, который к тому же оказался отцом его школьной любви. Он смотрел все Нолановские фильмы про Бэтмена, он в курсе, как оно бывает. Теперь, плюс ко снам о паутине, растягивающейся и обрывающейся в глубинах космоса, его мозг добавляет _«я убью тебя и всех, кто тебе дорог»_ ; добавляет механический щелчок и скрежет четырёх металлических когтей; добавляет ядовитое зловоние тыкв-бомб Зелёного Гоблина.  
            Между едва-успеванием на занятия и патрулированиями, он тратит несколько ночей, трудясь над письменной работой для курса доктора Октавиуса. Если Барнс и против света от ноутбука Питера, то он об этом не говорит. Когда Питер засыпает, это случается в виде короткой дёрганой дрёмы на столе или свернувшись калачиком в углу комнаты в обнимку со своими книгами. У него болят места, которые не должны болеть. Питер забывает спросить Барнса, как тот оказался в Брайант-парке в день парада.  
            Для него это превращается в привычку: работать, пока не теряется способность сосредотачиваться на собственной письменной работе, после чего сохранять результат и лихорадочно натягивать свой костюм.  
            Сейчас он чаще срывается, чем нет. Он привыкает к внезапному рывку выстреливающей аварийной паутины, к попыткам удержаться и к неудачам, падениям на мусорные контейнеры, тротуары и кучу автомобилей. Люди в Интернете начинают выкладывать на ютуб видеонарезки про Человека-паука, падающего куда ни попадя (МДж отправляет ему ссылку на тот вариант, который нарезан на музыку из трейлера фильма Начало; не сказать чтоб вышло плохо). Его тело помнит, как приземляться, помнит, как излечивать себя от того, что могло бы серьёзно повредить любому другому человеку.  
            Потом его тело забывает, совсем чуть-чуть, и он зарабатывает перелом руки.  
            – Срастётся, – говорит Питер, когда Барнс появляется в переулке, где упавший на мусорный бак Питер прижимает руку к груди.  
            – Ты идиот, – отвечает Барнс и проверяет Питера на наличие любых других травм.  
            Он на мгновение задумывается, как Барнсу удалось его найти, да не где-нибудь, а в Бед-Стай6, но Барнс принимается изучать руку Питера, и за болью вопрос теряется.  
            – Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то её осмотрел, хорошо, приятель?  
            – Я не могу пойти в больницу как Человек-паук, – скрежещет Питер.  
            Он пытается сесть, чтобы снова подняться на ноги, но Барнс осторожно укладывает его обратно.  
            – Я ничего не говорил о больнице.  
            Как выясняется, Барнс (или это была Карен? Не Карен ли позвала Барнса, задумывается Питер) позвонил Сэму Уилсону, который является спустя десять минут на такси.  
            – Где твои крылья? – спрашивает Барнс.  
            – Понимаешь ли, у меня есть настоящая работа, я не провожу весь день, свободно паря над облаками, – отвечает Уилсон. – И вообще, ехать на север штата на заднем сидении машины намного менее болезненно, чем лететь туда же по небу, привязавшись к парню с крыльями.  
            – Север штата? – переспрашивает Питер.  
            Уилсон оттирает Барнса в сторону и приседает перед Питером:  
            – Да, я отвезу тебя на Базу Мстителей, чтобы врач смог на это взглянуть.  
            – Я не…  
            – Пит, – Барнс опускает руку на плечо Питера. – Сделай мне одолжение и просто слушайся Сэма, хорошо?  
            Как только Уилсон накладывает на руку шину, они с Барнсом помогают Питеру забраться в ожидающую машину. Уилсон садится следом за Питером и смотрит на Барнса, который всё ещё стоит на тротуаре.  
            – Дай угадаю: ты не едешь?  
            – Мне нужно припарковать мои колёса, – отзывается Барнс, указывая на прислонённый к стене городской велосипед.  
            – Ты приехал на _велосипеде_?  
            Барнс пожимает плечами:  
            – Мы, бедные студенты, не можем позволить себе разъезжать на модных автомобилях, в отличие от мистера У-Меня-Есть-Настоящая-Работа.  
            – Как скажешь, – закатывает глаза Уилсон.  
            – Не буду задерживать, – Барнс подходит к машине и смотрит на Питера. – Увидимся, когда ты вернёшься, Пит.  
            – Ой, но... – начинает было Питер, но Барнс плотно закрывает дверь и возвращается к своему велосипеду.  
            – Поспи немного, – предлагает Уилсон. – Обезболивающие скоро должны подействовать.  
            Боль в его руке даже не думает отступать, но он не хочет беспокоить Уилсона больше, чем это уже происходит. Питер прислоняется головой к окну и дремлет, прислушиваясь к тому, как таксист спрашивает Уилсона, не навестит ли тот как-нибудь начальную школу.

* * *

  
**Мэй:**  
Если ты обеспокоен, то представь, что творится  
со МНОЙ  
Питер, ты не можешь так продолжать  
Ты понимаешь?  
Я хочу поговорить с Тони Старком  
  
**баки барнс:**  
Извини приятель. Пришлось сказать Мэй.  
Отдыхай.  
  
**Шон Чен (физика ГУ):**  
привет, питер, похоже, у доктора октавиуса что-то со здоровьем, так что курсу дают другого координатора  
письменные работы нам заменяют на вариативный тест  
  
**МДж:**  
Нарезка наблюдений за Человеком-пауком (Evanescence)  
https://youtu.be/VilqbP8ZWsQn  
Тебе на радость  
Поправляйся  
  
**Гарри Осборн:**  
привет, пит, это твой прежний сосед гарри!  
можешь мне позвонить?  
у меня небольшая проблема

* * *

  
            – Позволь мне кое-что тебе показать, – говорит мистер Старк.  
            Они поднимаются на лифте в мастерскую мистера Старка, где Питеру приходится держать себя за шкирку, так ему хочется всё осмотреть и возопить, что « _это потрясающе»,_ да только вести себя таким образом было бы совсем уж неприлично. И наверняка плохо отразится на его руке, которая висит на перевязи и не готова выдержать бурную жестикуляцию и кучу тыканий, на которые Питера так тянет.  
            Тут обнаруживается недособранный костюм Железного Человека и два прототипа чего-то вроде очередного костюма Человека-паука (трудно сказать с уверенностью, потому что один частично невидим, а другой растягивают во все стороны три роботизированные руки).  
            – Постарайся ничего не трогать, – произносит мистер Старк, подходя к шкафу и открывая к нему доступ с помощью сканера отпечатков пальцев. Одна из робото-рук отпускает растягиваемый костюм, чирикая что-то мистеру Старка, отчего остальные две теряют равновесие и врезаются в верстак. – Я ещё не закончил энергетические сигнатуры для сдерживания оружия, созданного с помощью камней бесконечности.  
            – Это новая оснастка крыла? – спрашивает Питер, смиряясь с тем, что откровенно пялится и ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что здесь всё потрясающее. – Это _фотонный_ щит Капитана Америки?  
            – Да и да, но я хочу, чтобы ты взглянул вот на что. – Мистер Старк роется в одном из ящиков шкафа, пока Питер пытается оторваться от прототипа, который вот так просто валяется на верстаке.  
            Предмет в руках Старка не больше спичечного коробка. Когда Питер нажимает на замок и поднимает крышку, внутри обнаруживается сильно тронутый коррозией металлический прямоугольник.  
            – Что ж, так получилось, что, когда спонтанно-взрывоопасные экспериментальные суперсолдаты решили разгромить мой дом… по моему собственному приглашению, если честно, что было несколько ошибочным решением… так вот, большая часть моих вещей оказалась уничтожена, – говорит мистер Старк. – Но в углу одного из уцелевших ящиков я нашёл вот это.  
            – Что это? – спрашивает Питер.  
            – Использованный палладиевый сердечник. Я не знаю, в курсе ли ты того, что со мной раньше было... – указывает он на свою грудь. – Нет? Ладно, в двух словах: куча шрапнели, движущаяся к моему сердцу, миниатюрный дуговой реактор прямо здесь, в груди, чтобы остановить осколки и, на счастье, чтобы иметь возможность использовать костюм Железного Человека.  
            – Вау, – Питер и раньше слышал от Хэппи и Роуди смутные упоминания на этот счёт, но никто никогда не рассказывал ему, что же именно случилось с мистером Старком.  
            – Затем я понял, что всё равно умираю из-за необходимого для питания дугового реактора палладия. В то время много чего случилось, это вообще-то было ещё до Мстителей, но что я хочу сказать, – ненадолго смолкает мистер Старк; чуть придвигается, словно хочет прикоснуться к погрызенному палладиевому сердечнику, но всё же передумывает, оставив руку висеть в воздухе над пеналом. – В моей жизни было много чего неправильного, включая меня самого, но я не знал – я не _думал,_ что с этим можно что-то поделать. Что я могу что-то с этим поделать. Или что существуют люди, которые могут мне помочь.  
            Теперь он смотрит на Питера тем же твёрдым взглядом, как когда сказал ему: « _А надо быть лучше»_. Вот только сейчас Питер лучше разбирается в мимике мистера Старка, чем тогда, и замечает в его глазах ещё и проблеск страха. Он не особо отличается от того, какой бывает иногда у Мэй, если она видит в новостях что-то о Человеке-пауке.  
            – Я всё исправил, синтезировав новый элемент, и посчитал, что всё в порядке, я могу с этим справиться, – продолжает мистер Старк. – Оказалось, что инцидент в Нью-Йорке не прошёл для меня бесследно, но на тот момент я уже дважды себя восстанавливал и был совершенно уверен, что смогу сделать это снова. Я создал кучу костюмов – я же их уничтожил. Я создал Альтрона и... что ж. Видишь, что я имею в виду, говоря о горьком опыте? И в какой-то момент мне стало просто необходимо _остановиться_ и осознать, что есть некоторые вещи, которые я не смогу исправить в одиночку.  
            Мистер Старк снова замолкает и прищуривается на Питера:  
            – Слишком сложно? Пеппер говорила, что я должен оправиться от того случая в Нью-Йорке, но вообще-то не то чтобы она знала про медленно убивающий меня палладий.  
            – В смысле, я не знаю, что я должен делать, просто перестань быть Человеком-пауком? – спрашивает Питер. – Потому что я не могу просто перестать… Вы же знаете, что не могу.  
            – Я думаю, что твоё тело уже пытается это сделать, – взмахом руки мистер Старк поднимает где-то с дюжину проекций с изображениями Питера. – Когда ты упал в первый раз, это произошло потому, что ты на мгновение потерял сцепление с поверхностью. – Он указывает на один из экранов, где Питер прыгает со стены здания и почти промахивается по следующей: – Теперь ты недооценил расстояние. Тут – подвели рефлексы. А теперь ты сломал руку, и твоё тело не спешит излечиться так быстро, как должно.  
            – Я прекрасно выздоравливаю.  
            – Малец, прошло уже четыре дня. Ты за двенадцать часов излечивался от гораздо худшего, – указывает мистер Старк, забирая пенал и отходя вернуть его в шкаф. Он всё ещё не смотрит на Питера, когда произносит: – По правде говоря, я боюсь, что если ты снова выйдешь туда, ты сломаешь что-нибудь ещё, что-то посерьёзнее руки.  
            _«Я не Мститель и Вы не можете мне приказывать»_ , – хочет сказать Питер. Но это несправедливо, потому что мистер Старк ничего Питеру не приказывает. Он вспоминает, какое у мистера Старка было лицо, когда Уилсон только привёл Питера; как Барнс сказал: _«Ты идиот»_ , – лаконично и встревоженно. Вокруг него продолжают крутиться проекции: Питер падает, падает и падает.  
            Мистер Старк закрывает шкаф и прочищает горло:  
            – Ладно, м-м, хорошо поболтали. Я просто... ты можешь оставаться здесь, на базе, сколько пожелаешь. Завтра вечером зайдёт Кэп, опробовать щит, если ты задержишься.  
            При любых других обстоятельствах Питер вцепился бы в шанс задержаться на базе Мстителей, чтобы посмотреть, как Кэп испытывает новый тестовый образец производства мистера Старка. Но он слишком долго отсутствовал, и внезапно ему хочется оказаться где-то, где бы он мог побыть просто _Питером,_ а не переживающим кризис Человеком-пауком.  
            – Вообще-то, мистер Старк, думаю, к обеду мне нужно вернуться.  
            Позже, когда Питер забирается в машину, которая отвезёт его обратно к общежитию, Уилсон хлопает его по спине.  
            – Полагаю, вы с Баки и правда присматриваете друг за другом, м-да.  
            – Извините?  
            Уилсон усмехается:  
            – Ты не единственный, кто отслеживает, малец. Сегодня второй вторник месяца.

* * *

  
**The Daily Bugle** @dailybugle  
Угроза В Маске Покидает Нью-Йорк!  bug.le/4aZpKu  
  
**New York Daily News** @NYDailyNews  
«Где Человек-паук?»: Город Обеспокоен  nydn.us/8qXlPa  
  
**Паучийдозор** @spideywatch  
Если кто-нибудь заметил Человека-паука на прошлой неделе, пожалуйста, напишите в личку. Спасибо!  
#паучийдозор  
  
**The Daily Bugle** @dailybugle  
Железный Человек подчищает Провал Угрозы В Маске!  bug.le/9uQlGo  
  
**New York Daily News** @NYDailyNews  
Мстители берут на себя преступность НЙ: Сокол протягивает руку помощи?  nydn.us/3tCrWu

* * *

  
            Питер залегает на дно.  
            Для сброса напряжения Капитан Америка предлагает попробовать заняться бегом.  
            – Я нафиг набегался на две жизни вперёд, – говорит Барнс, но всё равно откапывает свою обувь. В Центральном парке они выбирают маршрут покороче того пугающе смелого, который нагуглил для них Кэп, а затем помечают на карте карандашом («Чтобы наверняка», – отвечает Барнс на его взгляд) и выходят достаточно рано, чтобы особо некому было заметить, что Питер носится быстрее положенного.  
            Он сидит в библиотеке, доделывая оставшиеся письменные работы по курсу доктора Октавиуса, которые всё откладывал. Он ходит с Мэй в тайский ресторанчик в Квинсе. Они с Барнсом смотрят оставшиеся фильмы про Борна, в том числе тот, с парнем, до странности похожим на Соколиного Глаза.  
            (– Может, они родственники, – предполагает Барнс, но без особой уверенности.  
            – Может, Соколиный Глаз был под глубоким прикрытием, – предполагает Питер.  
            Барнс фыркает:  
            – И заглянул на прослушивание в популярную франшизу?  
            – Всякое бывает, – указывает Питер, и Барнс пожимает плечами.)  
            Это не значит, что ему лучше спится. Сны никуда не уходят, и когда он лежит в постели, ему кажется, что он способен различить еле слышные звуки полицейских сирен, оказавшихся в опасности людей. Он садится в постели, просматривает трансляцию с камер видеонаблюдения или спутниковые снимки на предмет следов деятельности парня-осьминога и Зелёного Гоблина, которые Карен выискивает для него по ночам.  
            – Пит, – говорит Барнс две недели спустя. – Ложись спать.  
            Питер считает, что лежит очень тихо и, вообще-то, чуть похрапывает, поэтому Барнс должен думать, что он _уже_ спит, но Барнс пинает койку Питера:  
            – Я знаю, что ты не спишь, я слышу, как ты копаешься в телефоне. Рука беспокоит?  
            – С рукой всё в порядке.  
            – Кошмары?  
            – Какие кошмары?  
            Барнс повторно пинает койку Питера:  
            – Ты знаешь о чем я говорю.  
            – Возможно.  
            – _Возможно,_ тебе стоит задуматься о походе к тому Сэмовому другу, которого он порекомендовал, – говорит Барнс. – Поговорить о всяком.  
            – Я подумаю, – отвечает Питер, вдруг ощутив сильнейшую усталость.  
            Барнс выкатывается из своей койки и одним плавным движением поднимается на первую ступеньку лестницы.  
            – Эй, приятель, – пихает он Питера в плечо поверх одеяла. – Со всеми нами случается подобное дерьмо, ладно? Оно идёт в комплекте.  
            – Не видел, чтоб кто-то ещё падал с небес на землю, – высовывает тот голову из-под одеяла.  
            – Я не говорил, что со всеми случается одно и то же дерьмо. – Матрац проседает, когда Барнс опирается на него локтями. – Мне тоже снятся сны. – Он осекается, на мгновение закрывает глаза, а затем продолжает: – Что я не успеваю поймать тебя и Старка. Или что рука отказывает или отваливается и я не могу втащить вас обратно.  
            – А МОРГ с этим не помогает?  
            – МОРГ только для фигни от ГИДРы. Со всем остальном я иногда обращаюсь к другу-психологу Сэма. Не худший вариант.  
            Питер смеётся:  
            – Ты слишком много зависаешь с МДж.  
            – Я ужинал с ней и твоей тётей, когда ты был на базе, знаешь ли. Она потом заставила нас смотреть Дрянных Девчонок.  
            – Как всё прошло?  
            – Сносно, – признаёт Барнс. – Я после этого как-то на днях сболтнул Стиву про его сиськи на спортивном канале, и выражения их с Сэмом лиц были _бесценны_.

* * *

  
**BBC Breaking News** @BBCBreaking  
Виктор фон Дум терроризирует Латверию: сбор Мстителей  bbc.in/2EeoU9p  
  
**Reuters Top News** @Reuters  
Жители Латверии эвакуированы из Думштадта к прибытию Мстителей для обезвреживания Дума  reut.rs/2Dv5pH3  
  
**CNN Breaking News** @cnnbrk  
Тор, Асгардцы присоединяются к Мстителям в борьбе с террором Дума cnn.it/2CmeqWy

* * *

  
            Раз уж всё идёт наперекосяк, а жизнь Питера жестока, то неудивительно, что парень-осьминог решает вломиться в лабораторию Оскорп именно тогда, когда мистер Старк и прочие Мстители убыли в Латверию пытаться помешать Думу разнести весь континент.  
            Вдобавок, парень-осьминог оказывается доктором Октавиусом. Что лишь ещё больше выводит Питера, потому что он бы не стал тратить столько вечеров на письменную работу, если бы знал, что доктор Октавиус использует её для того, чтобы стать супер-злодеем. Её заменили _вариативным тестом,_ да бога ради.  
            – Мы снова встретились, Человек-паук, – произносит доктор Октавиус, и одно из щупалец запускает в Питера электронным микроскопом.  
            Питер уворачивается от микроскопа, прыгает на потолок и выстреливает в щупальца доктора Октавиуса очередью паутинных гранат.  
            – Эй, док, как профессор типа Вас дошёл до разбоя типа грабежа лаборатории? – Он прыгает, когда доктор Октавиус пытается его сбить. – Вам не пора вернуться к преподаванию? Заняться какими-нибудь исследованиями? Письменные работы… – он уворачивается от летящей центрифуги, – оценить?  
            – Ты смеёшься надо мной, но я не позволю тебе стоять у нас на пути, – говорит доктор Октавиус, выдирая пару щупалец из паутины Питера.  
            От одного Питер уклоняется, но второе бьёт его прямо в грудь; от этого он катится по полу и врезается в одну из лабораторных дверей. Он вскакивает на ноги и тут же выстреливает в сторону доктора Октавиуса электрической паутиной.  
            – У вас на пути? Это типа мы, король, или что-то ещё?  
            Пока щупальца доктора Октавиуса обезврежены электрошоковой паутиной, Питер пользуется возможностью перепрыгнуть ему через голову и покрыть его паутиной.  
            – Ха, – произносит доктор Октавиус, – думаешь, ты такой умный.  
            Краем глаза Питер замечает, как по полу к нему скользит металлическая тыква-бомба.  
            – Питер, в укрытие… – говорит Карен, но бомба срабатывает, и Питер давится дымом и падает; он падает сквозь пустоту, а руки не могут ни за что зацепиться, и космический корабль так далеко, а ему так холодно… « _Идентифицирую токсин»_ , – слышит он слова Карен…  
            Глайдер Зелёного Гоблина врезается в Питера, пригвоздив его к стене за шею.  
            – Давайте-ка теперь посмотрим, кто под этой маской, – произносит Зелёный Гоблин, появляясь в поле зрения.  
            Питер всё ещё находится под воздействием газа и глубокого космоса; он не может дышать в вакууме, он видит звёзды, и глаза Гоблина, и Танос отбрасывает Железного Человека, как тряпичную куклу. Пальцы Гоблина на шее Питера холодные, когда он тянется задрать маску Питера.  
            Умело брошенный нож, вращаясь, летит в Гоблина и вонзается в его доспехи, прямо в уязвимое местечко под плечевым суставом. Гоблин рычит и поворачивается кругом. Сквозь ядовитый туман Гоблина Питеру мерещится, что Барнс несётся к Гоблину, сбивает его с ног и прижимает к полу.  
            – Хорошая попытка, – говорит Гоблин. Он бросает очередную тыкву-бомбу, которая раскрывается облаком дыма. Барнс отшатывается, выпуская Гоблина из хватки, и чуть пошатывается. Но не успевает Гоблин подняться, как Барнс снова вбивает его в пол, на этот раз заводя ему руки за спину.  
            Гоблин неверяще рычит:  
            – Никто не может противостоять моему галлюциногенному газу!  
            – Извини, приятель, – отзывается Барнс, стаскивая с Гоблина каску и вырубая его. – Суперсолдатский метаболизм.  
            Тем временем доктор Октавиус каким-то образом избавляется от паутины Питера.  
            – Осторожно! – хрипит Питер, но доктор Октавиус уже хватает Барнса одним из щупалец и бросает через всю лабораторию. Не успевает Барнс подняться на ноги, как доктор Октавиус снова ловит его щупальцем и вздергивает в воздух, сжимая когти на торсе Барнса.  
            Питер не может вдохнуть, не может шевельнуться, но он _должен_ , необходимо помочь Барнсу. Он скребёт руками по основанию глайдера, пытаясь хоть за что-то зацепиться. Наконец он решается прижаться пальцами к гладкой поверхности, надеясь, что ему хватит силы сцепления, а потом отчаянно толкает от себя.  
            Пальцы не соскальзывают. Радостно вскрикнув, Питер выдирает глайдер из стены на достаточное расстояние, чтобы суметь выбраться. И теперь он летит через лабораторию, врезается в доктора Октавиуса и уклоняется от оставшихся трёх щупалец раньше, чем успевает их увидеть. Он приземляется доктору Октавиусу прямо на грудь, а затем вырубает его электрошоковой паутиной.  
            Держащая Барнса конечность ослабевает и Барнс падает на пол.  
            – Вот при такой вот хренотени, – переводя дыхание, говорит Барнс, – обычно и вызывают подкрепление.  
            – Думаешь, я не пытался? – отвечает Питер, на совесть обматывая паутиной доктора Октавиуса и Гоблина. – Все в Латверии, пытаются остановить Дума.  
            – Ну, меня-то ты не звал, – огрызается Барнс.  
            – Ты не обязан в это ввязываться! Кэп сказал...  
            – Знаю я, что Кэп сказал, – перебивает Барнс. После того как он поймал грабителя во время нападения Зелёного Гоблина, случилось несколько гневных телефонных разговоров – на тему безрассудства и что расширенные полномочия не раздаются за здорово живёшь. – Но кто-то должен помешать тебе свернуть собственную шею или убиться о психов на глайдерах. Кто-то должен за тобой присматривать.  
            – И этот кто-то – ты?  
            Барнс пристально смотрит на Питера:  
            – Чем, по-твоему, я всё это время занимался, приятель?  
            А и правда, Питеру следовало бы намного раньше разобраться, как Барнс оказался в Брайант-парке во время нападения Зелёного Гоблина. Или в том переулке в Бед-Стай. Или почему он сейчас здесь, если уж на то пошло.  
            – Чувак, ты _следил за мной_?  
            Барнс пожимает плечами:  
            – Для того, кто утверждает, что у него есть паучье чутьё, ты не особо наблюдателен.  
            – Насколько давно? – спрашивает Питер, только потом замечая, что растерянно машет руками. – Просто… насколько?  
            – С тех пор, как ты взял за правило падать откуда ни попадя. – Барнс убредает взглянуть на Зелёного Гоблина. – За последние пару месяцев я _вдоволь_ накатался на велосипеде.  
            – Вот дерьмо.  
            – Кстати, ты не будешь против самостоятельно вызвать копов по этому поводу? – спрашивает Барнс, подбирая нож. – Как выяснилось, при произведении гражданского ареста требуют заполнить кучу документов.

* * *

  
**аблинджббарнс** сделал репост **citibikeblog**  
  
**Профиль участника: Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс**  
[Фото]  
Люди могут знать Баки Барнса в свете его легендарной дружбы с Капитаном Америкой и его героических действий во время Второй мировой войны, а так же недавнего инопланетного вторжения. Жителям Нью-Йорка он больше известен как местный герой, который помогает ловить убегающих воров и предотвращает ограбления, чаще всего во время прогулок на велосипеде. Ниже можно прочитать о его пристрастии к велосипеду и о его любимых местах прогулок.  
  
**Расскажи нам немного о себе!**  
Я вырос в Бруклине. Сейчас я посещаю некоторые занятия в ГУ, поэтому живу рядом с колледжем (недалеко от Гринвич-Виллидж), вместе с моим соседом.  
  
**Когда ты стал заядлым велосипедистом?** **Как ты вступил в эти ряды?**  
Я вступил в них год назад. Когда я только вернулся в Нью-Йорк, то понял, насколько всё изменилось. Я обнаружил, что поездка – хороший способ проветриться и прочистить голову.  
  
**Как велосипед вписался в твой образ жизни?**  
Я катаюсь каждый день: на занятия и с занятий, а так же за продуктами и по остальным делам.  
  
**Приближается зима. Ты хочешь продолжать ездить?**  
Я достаточно хорошо переношу холод.  
  
**Назови какие-нибудь из своих любимых мест для прогулок?**  
Велодорожки на Бруклинской набережной хороши тем, что там много свободного места для прогулок. Ещё мне нравится путь от Проспект-парка до Рокавей-бич, но я не так часто бываю в Бруклине.  
  
#джбб вносит свой вклад в охрану окружающей среды  
  
**мишкабаки**  
   давайте поговорим о том, какой он милый на этом фото, в шлеме и пушистом шарфе  
  
**маркони**  
      Главное, инфа, что он гоняется за уличными ворами, на 100% верная  
  
**морешироко**  
         у меня друг работает в кафе в том районе и постоянно видит, как он паркует велосипед, когда ходит за продуктами. этот мужик любит свежие фрукты

* * *

  
            – Мне кажется, нелишним будет упомянуть, что никто не пострадал, и у меня всё время был полный контроль над моими силами, – говорит Питер.  
            – Кроме момента с галлюциногенным газом, – услужливо добавляет Барнс.  
            – Да, – соглашается Питер, – но там были виноваты внешние факторы.  
            Они находятся в конференц-зале комплекса Мстителей, где только что завершилось обсуждение ситуации с Латверией. Кэп пока не избавился от сора в волосах, а от лётного поддоспешника мистера Старка всё ещё доносится слабый запах взрывчатки.  
            – Мне кажется, нелишним будет упомянуть, что твоё поведение было крайне _безрассудным_ , – отвечает Кэп.  
            – Сказал парень, который выпрыгивает из самолётов без парашюта, – закатывает глаза Барнс.  
            – Тише-тише, – произносит мистер Старк, потом ошеломлённо замолкает. – Вот до чего дошло? Теперь я тот самый парень, который говорит другим _тише-тише_?  
            Кэп смотрит на мистера Старка:  
            – От тебя никакой помощи.  
            – Слушай, Стив, ты сказал, чтобы я присмотрел за Питом, – говорит Барнс.  
            – Я не говорил колесить за ним на велосипеде по всему Нью-Йорку без поддержки!  
            – _Я_ был поддержкой! – вскидывает руки Барнс.  
            – Как человек, который несколько раз сражался с тобой плечом к плечу, я вполне уверен в твоих способностях в качестве поддержки, – признаёт мистер Старк.  
            – Спасибо…  
            – Нет, это _тебе_ спасибо, – говорит Старк Барнсу. И поворачивается к Питеру: – Малец…  
            – Я знаю, что мог умереть, но со мной всё в порядке...  
            – Ты хорошо справился.  
            Питер немного сбит с толку.  
            – Что?  
            – Ты хорошо справился, – повторяет мистер Старк. – Это не значит, что я не был крайне обеспокоен тем фактом, что ты вообще оказался в той лаборатории или что ты мог самоубиться… и, кстати, я совершенно согласен с сержантом Барнсом, что в связи с твоими падениями кто-то должен был за тобой присмотреть...  
            – Ты говорил об этом с мистером Старком? – обернувшись к Барнсу, шипит Питер.  
            – Но при данных обстоятельствах ты сделал то, что должен был, – заканчивает мистер Старк.  
            – Мы не об этом говорили во время перелёта, – бормочет Кэп.  
            – Позитивный настрой, Кэп. Вот чем я пытаюсь заниматься. – Мистер Старк опускает руку на плечо Питера: – Я горжусь тобой, малец.  
            – Мы закончили? – уточняет Барнс. – Мне сто три года, а меня ещё три сезона В Поле Зрения ждут на жёстком диске.

* * *

 

 Нужно что-нибудь в магазине?

**баки барнс:**  
Как МДж может рекомендовать что-то настолько замечательное, как в поле зрения  
и такую дичь как классный мюзикл  
одним махом??

хахахахаха  
классный мюзикл не так уж и плох  
я возьму ещё яиц

**баки барнс:**  
Спасибо.  
Как прошёл твой визит к Сэмову другу-терапевту?

не худший вариант

* * *

  
            У него все ещё бывают сны. О том, как он задыхается из-за тыквы-бомбы Зелёного Гоблина, а Барнс бьётся в клешне доктора Октавиуса. Иногда ему снится, как он ловит мистера Старка в космосе.  
            Это идёт в комплекте, как сказал Барнс. Сейчас Питер учится проигрывать эти моменты в воображении, чтобы приучить мозг помнить, как всё было на самом дело. Наверное, это помогает, потому что Питер видит сны, но больше не падает.  
            На весенних каникулах приезжает погостить Нед, и они тратят пару дней, догоняя с Барнсом события Звёздных Войн.  
            – Кто-то когда-то рассказывал мне про эту сцену, – говорит Барнс после того, как Люк падает в воздушную шахту, чтобы сбежать от Дарта Вейдера в финале фильма Империя Наносит Ответный Удар. – Ученый из ГИДРы. Как раз перед тем, как взболтать мне мозги.  
            – Чувак, – выдыхает Нед. – Тебе испортили фильм, который ты смог посмотреть только спустя сорок лет. Это _вымораживает_.  
            Барнс пожимает плечами:  
            – Думаю, они считали, что я не вспомню.  
            Теперь у Неда такое ужасно неловкое выражение лица, какое вечно получается у Питера, когда Барнс упоминает пережитые им в ГИДРе пытки.  
            – Всё в порядке, приятель, теперь со мной всё в порядке. – Когда Нед продолжает потрясённо на него смотреть, Барнс чуть пихает его в плечо со словами: – Ты знаешь, что ещё вымораживает? Сон в крио, – и ухмыляется, словно ждёт весёлой барабанной дроби.  
            Питер стонет и запускает Возвращение Джедая.

* * *

  
            **(в заключение)**  
            Неясно какими способами мистер Старк умудряется добыть себе приглашение сказать вступительное слово на выпускном Питера. Для Барнса это тоже выпускной, но, что не удивительно, им обоим приходится всё это пропустить из-за очередных паучьих проблем.  
            А конкретно, остатки Зловещей Шестёрки решили похитить Зимнего Солдата, чтобы выманить Человека-паука.  
            – Я не понимаю, – произносит Питер, прибыв на место происшествия и обнаружив сошедшегося в рукопашную с Крэйвеном Барнса, который уже освободился от пут и облил водой Песочного Человека. – Похищать тебя – вообще нереальный идиотизм.  
            – Можешь заткнуться и помочь мне? – рявкает Барнс, уворачиваясь от апперкота Крэйвена и направляя серию ударов ему в лица.  
            – Да вроде у тебя всё под контролем. – Питер бросает взгляд на Мистерио, затаившегося в углу с одним из своих жутких устройств для создания спецэффектов. – Вот ты где, – говорит Питер и припаутинивает руки Мистерио к стене.  
            – Ты пришёл прямо в нашу ловушку, Человек-паук! – визжит Мистерио.  
            – Дай угадаю, – произносит Питер, – ловушка предполагала Электро, спрятавшуюся в воздуховодах и готовую уложить нас обоих?  
            У Мистерио падает челюсть.  
            – Постой-ка, откуда ты...  
            – А, да я вообще-то её уже вырубил, – отвечает ему Питер. – Извини, что разочаровал.  
            – Можешь перестать болтать и _помочь мне_? – пыхтит Барнс, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться из захвата Крэйвена.  
            Но не успевает Питер хоть что-то предпринять, как луч репульсора вбивает Крэйвена в пол, погребя под ним и Барнса. Обернувшись, Питер видит парящих за окном костюм Железного Человека и очень недовольного Сэма Уилсона.  
            – Я, – начинает Уилсон, входя в окно, чтобы помочь Барнсу выбраться из-под Крэйвена, – я очень устал спасать ваши задницы. У меня сейчас не одна работа, у меня _две_ …  
            – Да, а ещё ты Капитан Америка, мы в курсе, – устало произносит Барнс, повторно убеждаясь, что Крэйвен всерьёз и надолго выведен из строя.  
            – Я свяжу его паутиной, – предлагает Питер.  
            Барнс переводит взгляд на костюм Железного Человека:  
            – Ты серьёзно управляешь костюмом, произнося вступительное слово?  
            Лицевая панель поднимается:  
            – Нет, вовсе нет, – оскорблённо отвечает мистер Старк. – Я просто отложил вступление.  
            – Какого чёрта, – говорит Барнс под крик Уилсона:  
            – Нельзя _отложить_ целое вступление!  
            Питер же просто пялится на мистера Старка.  
            – Да всего-то где-то на час или около того, – отмахивается мистер Старк. – Если мы поторопимся. Я пока заказал пиццу на всех, включая родителей.  
            Уилсон прячет лицо в ладонях.  
            – Не говори мне не говорить об этом Стиву.  
            Барнс выхватывает из кармана гневно вибрирующий старкфон.  
            – Кажется мне, что Стив уже полностью в курсе на этот счёт.

* * *

  
**аблинджббарнс**  
[Фото]  
джбб зачётно смотрится в мантии и шапочке!!!!  
#конец эпохи #вперёд тигры  
  
**пересмешник**  
   омг поздравляю!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**мишкабаки**  
      гляньте а при соседе он выглядит таким счастливым  
  
**маркони**  
         плюс там были ОБА Капитана Америки, а Тони Старк произнёс вступительное слово в костюме Железного Человека. Грандиозно.  
  
**морешироко**  
         его сосед такой милый ангелочек  
  
**барнакл**  
            агассс омг вы видели фотографии их вместе на велопрогулке??? бедняжка слишком хорош для этого мира, слишком чист  
  
**аблинджббарнс**  
               ага, точняк! жалко, мы даже не знаем, как его зовут :’)

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - носок на дверной ручке: знак в студенческом общежитии, что в комнате занимаются сексом, не беспокоить;  
> 2 - МОРГ: Ментально-Органическая Ретро-Грамма;  
> 3 - TED: Technology Entertainment Design (технологии, развлечения, дизайн);  
> 4 - МТИ: Массачусетский Технологический Институт;  
> 5 - Парад Мэйси: Традиционный ежегодный парад в честь Дня Благодарения. Громадные воздушные шары и всё такое;  
> 6 - Бед-Стай: Бедфорд-Стайвесант, достаточно бедный и наполовину чёрный район Бруклина.


End file.
